All about blood
by Designated Crowd Ninja
Summary: Harry Potter fanfic. Alix White is a vampire, she doesn't trust, she doesn't protect, she doesn't love... until now... and her ice-cold heart gets broken.
1. Chapter 1

Alix stared at the slytherin prefects badge that had just fallen out of her Hogwarts letter into the palm of her hand. Had Dumbledor completely forgotten what she _was_? Had he finally lost it? Or was this just a wind up by malfoy and his impossibly thick mates. She had always excluded herself as much as possible from human company, if anyone found out what she was she'd be shunned away from them anyway, so this way hurt less. She sent letters back without even opening them, just scrawling out her own name and writing 'return to sender' on the front.

Today she couldn't be bothered to deal with Malfoy so she shoved the badge in her pocket, lifted her bag onto her shoulder and left her room. She'd gotten a room at 'The leaky Cauldron' for a few weeks until the start of term. Now she'd inherited all of her fathers money in Gringotts (which was more than enough for the next four years) she could afford it, but she'd never been one for fancy or expensive things so it was only a small room that had a clear view of Diagon Alley and the muggle train station.

She took a quick glance in the mirror to check her make-up hadn't smudged

"Very Gothic," commented the mirror, which Alix had grown to like in the past few weeks that she'd been staying here.

"Thanks"

***

Hermione looked at the list of books they would need for school this year. Harry and Ron were currently looking at some Quiddich manuals that were on sale in the front of the shop. She was glad they came so early in the day, hardly anyone was here yet and they wouldn't be stuck in queues forever if they hurried. The small bell above the door chimed, signaling someone coming in. They turned to see who it was. Draco Malfoy was stood in the door way, looking down on them as usual.

"Ah! Pot-head, Weasel and Granger, on a date in a book store! Then again I wouldn't expect anything else!" he laughed to himself

"Piss off Malfoy" hissed Ron

"You going to make me?" he challenged,

Hermione was about to tell Ron to leave it but she was interrupted.

"Probably not, but I will." said Alix White, who had appeared from nowhere directly behind Malfoy. Malfoy jumped, turned, and stumbled backwards.

Her eyes and voice alone were enough to scare anyone out of their lives, here eyes were electric blue with slitted pupils and they were both always thickly outlined in black and she always spoke in an icy monotone. "If you don't get your arse back to Knockturn alley where it belongs I'll kick it there."

Malfoy, completely terrified, scrambled out the shop. Alix looked at Hermione "Well done," she said

"W-what?"

"The prefects badge... I assume its yours."

"Oh, yes... Thanks"

"You're slightly more of a surprise..." she said turning to Ron "but then again..." without another word she left the shop.

"she scares me." said Hermione

Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

"No." said Alix bluntly, her arms folded, looking a deadly serious Dumbledor directly in the eye.

"I ask nothing else of you, just this." he said, calm as always, knowing from the beginning this wasn't going to be easy.

"How many others have you asked?"

"None, just you."

"Then why me?"

"I am headmaster of this school, I know many things about every pupil in it, you are ideal and I trust no one else with such a responsibility."

Alix wanted to say he was lying, but she could smell a lie a mile away and that was the stone cold truth.

"Fine." she replied, it wasn't like she did anything during the holidays.

"Thank you."

There was a knock at the door. Recognizing the scents of the three people behind the door, Alix 'melted' into the wall using a particularly strong chameleon charm. Dumbledor scanned his eyes over where she was, knowing she was there, but unable to see her.

"Yes?" he called

Harry cautiously opened the door and stepped inside, closely followed by Ron and Hermione. "You wanted to see us professor?" said Harry,

"Ah yes, come in."

The three walked up to his desk and stood in front of him.

"You all understand the rising danger of lord Voldemort I assume? Well, I fear Hogwarts is not as safe as it used to be and not only Harry, but you too Mr Weasly and you Miss Granger, will all be in danger this year. So I am organizing a guard."

"A guard sir? Won't that be a bit... "

"Don't worry miss Granger, it shall be inconspicuous and highly unlikely for those who are not, shall we say, in the know."

The three looked at each other, did that mean a student would be their guard? It was the only 'inconspicuous' possibility they could think of. "Sir, who is it?" asked Harry,

Dumbledor leaned back in his chair "You can come out now," he said,

Harry looked at his friends in confusion.

Alix released the chameleon charm and stepped away from the wall. The way she became visible and stepped away from the wall at the same time it looked as if she had stepped _out_ of the wall. Ron yelped.

"Bloody hell!" he swore, then realizing where he was "Sorry sir."

"Its quite alright. Miss White will be your guard, for this year at least."

"But sir, she's in Slytherin." protested Hermione, without thinking

"What has Slytherin got to do with it?" asked Ailx, appearing behind Hermione and putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder her icy voice sending shivers down Hermione's spine "Are you suggesting that simply because I am in Slytherin I will betray your confidence to Lord Voldemort? Not every Slytherin is bad, despite what Weasley says."

"N-no," stuttered Hermione, scared stiff

Dumbledor ignored Alix's words "Despite what you may think, I would trust Miss White to the ends of the earth, and she has already proven her loyalty."

After Harry, Ron and Hermione had left Dumbledor's office they went straight back to Gryffindor common room, although they didn't know it, closely followed by Alix who then went to the Slytherin common room.

Alix sat back in an old velvet arm chair in front of the dying fire.

'Why?' she thought 'Why did I agree to that? Manipulative bloody git... whats that smell?"

She stiffened slightly. Eyes still closed, she carried on breathing in the scent. The scent that screamed 'Danger!' and 'Friend' and the same time. Impossible, it was similar to her own scent, but male and with a few other differences.

_Danger..._

She stood up and span round, taking on a defensive position, not even thinking about her wand.

_To the left..._

Before she could even bring her arm up to defend herself, someone knocked her to the ground. Two strong hands pinned her wrists against the wall behind her and she was forced back against it. When she opened her eyes Daniel Willaimson was looking at her, smirking. If she didn't rely on her sense of smell so much she would of denied the scent was his, but it was. How had he gone from wizard to... someone like her in the space of six weeks? She had gone through the transformation herself, and even she was subjected to four months of excruciating pain. How hadn't she noticed it before now? He was the other Slytherin prefect and they spent allot of their free time together, against her will of course. How hadn't she noticed?

The corners of his lips twitched apart revealing a pair of slender fangs, his jet-black eyes boring into her her electric-blue. There was the strangest glimmer of amusement in his eyes, and he leaned down so his lip brushed the shell of her ear as he spoke.

"I've been waiting a very long time for a moment alone with you Alix..." he said, his voice alluring and velvet smooth

"Have you really?" she responded, her voice devoid of all emotion

_"_Yes" he pressed his face into her neck and deeply inhaled

Alix was unbelievably glad that her ice-cold skin couldn't burn crimson with a blush that would of given her away, but she had to admit, she was slightly scared.

"Don't be scared... I'm not going to hurt you..." he sighed, of course he could smell her fear, just as she could smell his arousal "_Much_"

Her knees went suddenly weak for no apparent reason, and she slumped against the wall, Daniel pressed himself harder against her, his teeth beginning grazing her neck.

"I know what you are" he said

"Like wise" she responded, her voice quiet and lacking its usual bluntness

"_Vampire_" he hissed, his lips brushing slowly up her neck, sending her head into overload.

All she could manage in response was a small 'Ah'

His hands trailed down her arms and over her waist "So thin..." he mused, sniffing her strongly "And so weak, you haven't hunted in a while, why don't we go now? I smelt some rather interesting humans in the mountains a couple of miles from here, if we hurry we could..."

Finding her strength again, she pushed him away, and he flew half-way across the room, landing on the coffee table and smashing it to pieces.

"Oh, I forgot, you're the human lover, that's why you smell so... bland." he said, pushing himself up from the ruins of the coffee table

Alix flinched away from him, her instincts rising, ready for a fight. He gave a short, low laugh, pinning her against the wall again in the a blink of an eye.

"How about this then?" he asked, switching her wrists into one hand and putting his free hand on his own neck "Doesn't matter if you drink another vampire's blood does it?"

"W-wha..." Alix didn't get to finish her sentence. Daniel dug his finger nails into his neck, breaking the skin and drawing blood. The scent of blood she could handle, but only at a distance, this was too close, way too close. She felt her fangs grow as her instincts flickered. Desperately trying to keep her promise, Alix held her breath.

He gave the same low laugh "Go on." he urged, now standing at his full height so his neck was almost level with her face "It won't kill me."

Unwillingly, her eyes followed the steady flow of blood from his neck and she felt her eyes flicker red.

Daniel gave a small smirk as her eyes flickered red and her fangs drew nearer to the wound, it was too late for her now. Her instincts had taken over. He held back a groan as her tongue lapped up the blood on his neck, before digging her fangs into his neck. Her fangs were razor-sharp and slender, highly adept for a clean, swift kill.


End file.
